Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and a method for driving the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the flat panel displays which have recently been widely used. An LCD generates an electric field by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of a liquid crystal display panel so as to change an orientation of liquid crystal molecules and control light transmittance based on the changed orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby displaying an image.
When an electric field is continuously applied to a liquid crystal material in the same direction, the liquid crystal material deteriorates. To prevent this problem, a voltage is applied to a pixel electrode and driven to invert its polarity with respect to a voltage applied to a common electrode. However, when the inversion driving is performed in the liquid crystal display having a pixel which is formed of an even number of subpixels, a polarity biasing phenomenon of a data voltage may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.